thebeardfamilyhistoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Elizabeth Milliken married James Pate/@comment-76.94.64.14-20130811034518
Janey Milliken m. Stephen Pate 2 Feb 1813 Madison Co., AL ++++++++++++ Son of Jane Milliken Pate Taken from a book on Dyer County, Tennessee History at Public Library in Dyersburg, TN--page 168 E. C. Pate --Elnotha Cain Pate was married to Lucy Pierce. E. C. Pate, farmer and stock raiser, was born in Dyer County in 1830, and is a son of Matthew and J. (Milliken) Pate. The father was a farmer, and died in Dyer County in 1834. His widow died about ten years later. Mrs. Pate was married to Stephen Pate previous to her marriage with Matthew Pate. They were brothers. Of a family of three children, our subject is the only one living. He was educated in the schools of his neighborhood and attended school for two sessions in Dyersburg. At the age of eighteen he began clerking in a drug store in Dyersburg and continued that occupation for about two and a half years. In 1851, he began keeping a grocery store in partnership with E. G. Smith, but sold out in about a year. Mr. Pate was then elected constable and served in that capacity and as the sheriff for several years. On February 25, 1858, he married Lucy Pierce, who was born in Norfolk, Va., April 17, 1833, daughter of Luther and Elizabeth Pierce. She was brought to Dyer County, Tenn., when an infant. Here the father died in 1847 and the mother in 1859. Mr. and Mrs. Pate had five children: Bettie, Sarah Lou, (Mrs. J.D. Kirkpatrick), Mary Maggie, E.C. and Annie Lee. After marriage, Mr. Pate began farming, but in 1866 moved to Dyersburg, where he has since resided. In the fall of 1867 he resumed the grocery business, but gave it up at the end of three years. In 1870, he was elected as trustee of Dyer County, and was re-elected. The last two years he served as trustee and tax collector combined. After his term of office had expired, he resumed the grocery business, but sold out in 1873. Since that time he has farmed. He owns 320 acres of land north of Dyersburg and 50 acres where he resides. He is a man much esteemed for his many sterling business and social qualities, and bears an unblemished reputation. He is a demitted member of the I.O.O.F., and a Democrat in politics. His wife died May 26, 1874 and since then his daughters have kept house for him. +++++++ Jane Milliken Pate's will Subject: PATE Dyer Co, TN Deeds Date: Sun, 24 Sep 2006 17:49:55 -0400 Meredith - more on the Jane Pate deeds - shows by deed dated 7 Nov 1835, Aquilla Alexander deeded to Jane Pate 233 1/2 acres - part of 2,500 ac tract entered by James McCorey -- It appears that all of this 233 1/2 acres ended up with Andrew J Pate -- Deed 19 Dec 1844 - Mathew Pate to Andrew J Pate 25 ac - part of Charles McCrory's 2,500 grant Deed 19 Feb 1849 - William Miller, James M Pate & Stephen D Pate to Andrew J Pate 103 ac, their undivided interest, part of 2,500 granted to Chas McCrory -- Miller's 52 ac, Pate's 25 1/2 ac each --- Deed 23 Sep 1851 Elkanah C Pate to Andrew J Pate 233 1/3 ac track on Nash Creek -- Deed --- 1852 - Wm Miller & wife, Mary A and John Rucker & wife, Sarah to Andrew Jackson Pate Their undivided interest in land belonging to Jane Pate, now dec'd; their part of 233 ac - Rucker 26 ac, Miller 26 ac or 52 ac. Deed 12 Jul 1856 - Amanda F Pate & William J McCoy to Widow & Heirs of Andrew J Pate, dec'd Their fee simple in tract of land, part of 2,500 ac grant to Charles McCoy; 2 shares of tract on which A J Pate lived at time of death; interest of said Amanda F Pate and interest sold by W J McCoy & Sciota, his wife, to said A J Pate 2 Sep 1854 in tract of 233 ac --- Then there is a deed dated 8 Feb 1854, not recorded until 2 Aug 1864 -- William J McCoy & Scota McCoy, his wife to Mathew D Pate -- Sell to Mathew D Pate all our eighth title, claim and interest in and to the Estate of our late brother, Stephen D Pate -- >From this it appears Jane Milliken Pate had 9 heirs -- Sarah Pate md John Rucker Andrew Jackson Pate md Martha Thurmond-Bell **** James M Pate md Margaret Avery Stephen D Pate Mary A Pate md Wm Miller Mathew Daniel Pate md Ann Sampson Elnatha Cain Pate md Lucy Pierce Sciota Pate md Wm J McCoy Amanda F Pate